1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill assembly, more particularly to a barbecue grill assembly having a cook unit with a side rack which is foldable so as to be received in the cook unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional barbecue grill device 10 which includes a leg unit 11 and a cook unit 13 supported on the leg unit 11. The leg unit 11 includes four upright leg members 111. A pair of horizontal side racks 113 extend laterally and respectively from upper ends of two adjacent pairs of the leg members 111. As shown, since the leg members 111 are not foldable and since the side racks 113 are fixed to the leg members 111, the barbecue grill device 10 occupies a relatively large storage space when it is not in use. Moreover, a large packaging volume is required when the barbecue grill device 10 is packed for transport from a manufacturer to a retailer or a consumer.
In Applicant""s co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/035,698, there is disclosed a barbecue grill assembly with a cook unit and a casing. The cook unit has a cooking base, a grill member disposed in the cooking base, a top cover, and a handle formed on the top cover. The casing includes front and rear casing parts that have first edges hinged to each other, and second edges fastened releasably to each other by a pair of fastening units. The casing is formed with two handle openings at the second edges, and is mounted with a wheel unit and a pull member above the wheel unit. The casing confines a receiving space for receiving the cook unit. The handle on the cook unit is extendible through the handle openings. The pull member is operable for pulling the casing to move along a ground surface by virtue of rolling contact of the wheel unit with the ground surface. The casing is adapted to be disposed uprightly on a ground surface for supporting the cook unit thereon.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill assembly having a cook unit with a side rack which is foldable so as to be received in the cook unit when the cook unit is not in use.
Accordingly, the barbecue grill assembly of the present invention includes a cooking base, a grill member disposed in the cooking base, a top cover, a side rack and a fastening unit. The cooking base has a top side, a bottom wall opposite to the top side, and left and right side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall. The top cover is disposed on the top side of the cooking base for covering the grill member and the top side of the cooking base. The side rack has one end portion pivoted to one of the left and right side walls of the cooking base. The side rack is turnable inwardly into the cooking base for moving to a folded position in which the side rack is disposed within the cooking base above the grill member and is covered by the top cover when the top cover is capped on the cooking base. The side rack is further turnable outwardly from the cooking base for moving to an unfolded position in which the side rack is disposed horizontally adjacent to said one of the left and right side walls of the cooking base. The fastening unit is mounted on the top cover and the cooking base, and fastens releasably the top cover and the cooking base when the side rack is disposed in the folded position.